


The Avatar and the Fire Lord: Energybending

by kataangfanficer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Ejaculate, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Eyes, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Love, Love/Hate, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Penis Size, Penises, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sweat, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang comes up with his own way to defeat Ozai.</p><p>Originally written in 2011 and 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swirling Pools

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I make no profit from this. It was written only for entertainment.

Ozai’s entire body flexed and clenched as he tried to break free of Aang’s trap, but it was useless. The clever Avatar had pinned his arms to the ground with an impressive display of earthbending. Aang quickly used a forceful gust of air to subdue the Fire Lord, and he placed his hands firmly onto his chest and forehead. Aang closed his eyes, and Ozai stopped struggling. There was an intense silence, until Aang finally spoke to his enemy.

“It’s such a shame,” he sighed, “that something so beautiful could be so evil…”

Aang gazed at the muscular man and shocked him by a sudden squeeze of his left hand, which had been firmly pressed against the Fire Lord’s right breast. It was rock solid yet wonderfully smooth. The vain Fire Lord had no body hair visible, and his perfect skin glowed in the fading light of the Comet. Aang gently touched one of his dark nipples and waited for a reaction, but Ozai’s mind was too weak to overcome Aang’s power. He was barely aware of what was happening. The Avatar kept his right hand upon his forehead and held him in a trance-like state. Every swirling pool of energy in his body was at Aang’s fingertips.

“So beautiful…” Aang whispered to himself as he tried to resist his vulnerable prey. But it was too much for him to handle.

He pulled back from Ozai like a gentle breeze and stood calmly before the Fire Lord. Ozai gasped as if he had been holding his breath, and he looked from side to side as if he couldn’t remember where he was. His eyes finally caught the Avatar, and he growled.

“What have you done to me?”

“Nothing,” Aang replied. “At least not yet.”

“But I feel so…”

“Weak?”

“Silence! I’ll kill you where you stand!” Ozai said as loud as his weak body could allow.

“I began a dangerous process. I was going to take your bending away,” Aang explained. “I had temporary control of your energy.”

“And yet you couldn’t even finish what you started?” Ozai laughed.

“Why don’t you finish what you started?” Aang said with surprising audacity.

“Gladly.”

Ozai grunted and flexed his powerful muscles, but soon he was spent. He couldn’t even muster up enough strength to free himself or send any kind of fire blast at the boy. A few small flames ignited in his hands but quickly went out with a disappointing hiss. Aang beginning to meddle with his energy had taken a lot out of the Fire Lord. It wasn’t permanent, but for now he was at the Avatar’s mercy. Aang had accomplished enough to keep him still; now he could say what he wanted without risk.

“You won’t be able to fight back for a while,” said Aang. “Now I can show you the right path.”

“What are you talking about?” Ozai groaned.

“Everyone’s been telling me that I would have to kill you, but I knew I couldn’t do it. Even when I was presented with an alternative, it still didn’t feel right. I shouldn’t have to resort to taking your bending away, at least not until I try something else…”

“You’re just a foolish boy without any understanding of power,” Ozai sneered. “You are afraid and unworthy to wield such power.”

“Say whatever you want, but I’m going to teach you what real power is: the power of unity and the love that comes from it. If it weren’t for your grandfather, the world wouldn’t have fallen out of balance. But luckily, failing to kill me wasn’t his only failure.”

“What do you mean?”

“The dragons. Two of them survived even after he began the horrible tradition of hunting them. Thanks to your brother, two masters are still alive. And it’s thanks to your son that I was able to learn from them.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” asked Ozai.

“Because I’m going to make you understand. Only through unity can we let go of our fears and misguided feelings. Like the sun, and the entire world, we’re all one collective source of energy and life. We shouldn’t fear each other any more than we should fear the sun because we’re all meant to be together. You and your people may have corrupted firebending, but its true teachings are what will save this world.”

Ozai reluctantly listened to Aang’s little speech, and he was completely caught off guard by how he finished it. The Avatar grabbed his face and kissed him. The passion in the boy’s kiss made him even more dazed than he had been before, and the weakness he had felt turned into a throbbing numbness.

Aang held the Fire Lord’s in his loving hands and suckled on his gorgeous lips. They were small and plump, and they reminded him of Zuko’s. As Aang slid his tongue deep into the moist warmth of his mouth, he caressed his cheeks and clasped his strong chin.

Ozai closed his eyes and was taken over by feelings beyond his control. The swirling energy inside of him wasn’t the only thing that Aang had affected, and it was intoxicating. He was ashamed by how easily his mind was submitting, but somehow he wasn’t afraid. For those few moments, his power meant nothing to him. He let out a slow moan, and the Avatar answered with his own sweet moaning. The wet sounds of their kissing were wonderfully contrasting to the violence sounds of battle that had preceded them.

Aang was pleased by how easy it had been to kiss the Fire Lord. He had expected some sort of struggle, even though Ozai was so drained. Putting his tongue into the mouth of his merciless enemy was perhaps the bravest thing Aang had ever done, and he had been very lucky. He could have easily lost his tongue, but instead he was rewarded by a sign of acceptance.

Aang released the Fire Lord’s lips and moved down to his perfect body. He was again reminded of Zuko, but there were still some differences. Zuko had the body of a teenager, while Ozai clearly had the body of a man. He was throbbing with masculinity, and Aang was mesmerized. He quickly gave in to his more boyish nature and joyfully licked up and down the chiseled surface of Ozai’s body and made a few stops at special areas. A wet kiss was placed on each of the Fire Lord’s nipples, and they were made just as hard as the rest of him. Individual attention was also given to his abs. He kissed each toned muscle with delight, and he finished with a series of drawn out licks that left a shiny trail of moisture from Ozai’s pant line to his large pecs.

“I hope the rest of you is this amazing,” Aang whispered tenderly.

He smiled and brushed some of Ozai’s hair back before he continued his kisses. He could see something was going on deep within the Fire Lord, but neither side of the internal conflict was particularly winning or losing. There was a strange intensity yet calmness about him as he looked back at Aang. It was if Ozai’s energy was currently in some sort of neutral state, and the only reactions from him were occasional moans and grunts. They seemed to Aang like sounds of defiant pleasure, but either way the Fire Lord seemed dormant enough for Aang to continue.

“Let’s get these pants off,” Aang said with a more playful tone. “Is it alright with you if I’m naked?” Aang was testing Ozai.

“Do what you will,” muttered the Fire Lord. His tone of voice and lack of eye contact revealed more than he thought. He was significantly weakened physically, but his mind was not completely at ease. His defiance and arrogance were still there.

“First let me calm you down.”

Aang repeated his initial position with his hands on Ozai’s chest and forehead. He bent Ozai’s energy to his will but not completely. Aang’s energy was unbendable, so he was able to overcome Ozai’s and sooth it with his own purity. He tapped into everything that made up Ozai’s body and soul, which was more exhausting for Ozai than it was for Aang.

Aang let out a quiet breath when he had decided he had done enough; he was only trying to tame Ozai’s energy, not dominate it. The Fire Lord groaned but seemed to relax more, which pleased Aang.

“I feel…strange….” Ozai finally managed to say. He looked back at Aang with his golden eyes, which were still just as piercing as always. Ozai’s stubbornness was far from being completely extinguished.

“Pay attention to the flow of your energy,” said Aang. “Let the harmony bring your mind to peace.”

As he said this, Aang removed the already small amount of clothing he had on and exposed himself to the Fire Lord.

Ozai looked up at Aang and examined the Avatar’s nude form. The weak little boy he had always envisioned wasn’t there; all there was a stunning young man. His body was slender and elegant, yet he was sturdy and muscular. His erection throbbed with a radiant confidence. The Avatar was ready to take on anything, and he would do so with strength and passion.

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes and looked away, but Aang made his presence known. He embraced Ozai and placed a small kiss on his check. His naked body warmed Ozai’s, and the boy’s arousal rubbed up against the Fire Lord’s abs.

“How are you feeling?” Aang said in his soothing voice.

The Fire Lord merely grunted in response, and he tried his hardest to ignore the naked boy draped on top of him.

“Well, I can feel your energy loosening up,” Aang said. “but let’s work on that attitude.”

Aang leapt off of Ozai and planted himself firmly on the ground in front of him with his hands on his hips. He looked up and down Ozai’s perfect body and noticed one problem…the pants covering up his manhood. Aang squatted into a sturdy earthbending-like stance and forcefully ripped the red garment off completely with a loud tearing sound, and he set them ablaze as he cast them aside.

Aang literally gasped when he finally saw what the pants had hid from him. Ozai’s manhood showed no signs of arousal, and yet it was enormous. Aang smiled with delight as he watched it sway between the Fire Lord’s muscular legs.


	2. A New Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai starts to give in as Aang seduces him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I make no profit from this. It was written only for entertainment.

“Very…impressive. You’re at least twice as big as your son,” Aang added in an attempt to get a reaction from the Fire Lord.

“My son…?” answered Ozai with a surprising apathetic tone.

“Yes, your son.” Aang’s cheeks blushed at the thought of his sweet prince, and a spark seemed to ignite within the young airbender. “We’ve…shared a lot since he left the Fire Nation.”

“Like what?” Ozai growled while trying to hide his sudden interest.

“Like this!” Aang answered with delight. The limber boy spun around and presented his perfect ass to the Fire Lord. He rocked his hips back and forth playfully and spread his cheeks. “I’ve shared this with Zuko quite a few times.”

Ozai was speechless…and frightened. He was frightened by how aroused he was at the thought of his son squeezing himself into that tight little hole, and he was starting to like the idea of trying it himself.

Aang could feel Ozai’s energy change from the tranquil state he had forced him into. It flared up, but not with rage. It was excitement, which relieved Aang. He had been afraid of what the true effects of his energybending would be, but his efforts seemed to be paying off. Ozai’s hatred had been cooled for the time being. There was definitely some fight left in him, but he didn’t have the strength or the will. And something else held him back, he felt at peace in a way, his hatred and rage was like a tiny candle deep within him rather than a raging inferno, all of his energy was being directed towards the thought of the Avatar’s touch, rather than his anger. And his inner fire was no longer fueled by it, or even Sozin’s Comet. Aang’s gentleness kept it burning and alive, yet under control.

Ozai couldn’t explain it, but it was as if he could almost feel Aang’s energy mingling with his. It soothed him and actually began to arouse him too. As much as he still hated the Avatar deep down and wanted the world for himself, the erotic warmth and sense of unity he was experiencing was all that mattered for the time being.

As Aang was about to turn around, he sensed something wonderful with his earthbending: a slight twitch between Ozai’s legs. His mind and body were giving in to Aang’s intoxicating invitation. The boy turned around to watch the Fire Lord’s last bit of resistance disappear. Ozai’s soft shaft began to expand, and it slowly tilted its head upwards. Each steady movement brought it just a bit higher. As his manhood finally started to spring to life, he let out one last roar of defiance until it reached its full size. It stuck out majestically from between his sweat covered legs, and it twitched and throbbed like the rest of his ripped body.

Aang’s expectations were blown away by Ozai’s massive cock, and it was a flawless representation of his strength and masculinity just as Zuko’s had matched his beauty and hidden elegance. The sturdy rod stuck out nearly eight inches from the only body hair visible on the gorgeous man’s body; the dark hair between his legs was expertly trimmed and was the final touch that let Aang know just how lucky he was. Ozai’s erection throbbed constantly as if it was about to erupt, and the oozing precum foreshadowed what was in store for the Avatar if he played his cards right. Aang wanted to make sure that it was deep inside him when it finally erupted, but first he wanted a taste.

The horny young Avatar got on all fours and crawled over to the Fire Lord. He didn’t have to exaggerate anything to seduce this strong willed man; his natural charms and adorable face were enough to drive Ozai wild in ways that continued to frighten him and doubt everything he had once thought of himself. The Fire Lord remained in Aang’s earthbending trap, but the real trap was Aang’s gaze. His beautiful eyes stared deeply into the Fire Lord’s without wavering, until they were mere inches away from his undeniable lust. The sweet boy batted his eyelashes, and their gentle fluttering could almost be felt against the very tip of Ozai’s burning arousal.

Aang took one last look into Ozai’s eyes before he began to pleasure his former enemy with his wonderful talents. Ozai gasped as the boy took his engorged manhood down his throat without flinching, and he was even more speechless than before. The pleasure rushed through his body and soothed his inner fire, while his energy swirled and throbbed between his legs as Aang stimulated him. Ozai was in awe of the Avatar’s skill; he had never had a partner that was able to take his entire length without brute force. This boy was amazing. His lips slid gracefully up and down the enormous shaft leaving a slimy coat of saliva and precum, while his tongue cradled the most sensitive places. Aang was gentle but assertive. When he pulled his head back, he sent wonderful shivers down Ozai’s spine and caused him to moan softly. But when he pushed himself forward to take Ozai back inside, he did it with a forceful jolt. Aang’s lips made contact with Ozai’s dark hairs every time, and the large erection hit the back of his throat that made a loud slurping sound. He continued this for what seemed like hours. The Fire Lord was swept away by the seductive embrace of Aang’s lips and the arousing sensation of the boy smashing himself back into his crotch.

Aang was almost drunk off of the man’s scent and taste. He breathed in heavily to take it all in as he continued to devour Ozai’s cock. As Ozai’s reluctant moans started to become more obvious, Aang released the steaming rod of flesh from his mouth and leaned back to take a break and admire the Fire Lord. Aang licked his lips and wiped off his chin.

“I could feel your heart beat…” Aang whispered as he sat down began to rub the Fire Lord’s knee.

Ozai stared back at him, and if it weren’t for Aang’s earthbending trap he’d be on top of him and showing the boy another display of his strength. His fear and shame of his desires for the Avatar were disappearing. His thoughts of violence were fading into a swirling mass of writhing lust, and the Fire Lord’s plans for domination shifted to a much more intimate target.


	3. Water Chakras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang teaches Ozai the importance of the water chakra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I make no profit from this. It was written only for entertainment.

“This is the center of your energy right now,” said Aang as he placed his hand between Ozai’s legs. He cupped the Fire Lord’s large testicles in his palm and felt the intense heat of his new lover.

“All of your wants, needs, thoughts, and feelings are being concentrated down here where the water chakra is located.”

Aang tightened his grip while being gentle enough not to hurt Ozai. The man’s sweat began to make Aang’s hand moist.

“The water chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. The pleasure I’m making you feel is bringing out a sense of guilt in you. You feel as if you’ve betrayed yourself, and you can’t stand the thought of being sexually attracted to a boy, especially one my age.”

Ozai opened his mouth to say something, but Aang quickly swooped in to silence him with a kiss. A small pick on the lips was all that was needed. Ozai remained silent, and Aang continued with his lesson. He loosened his grip on the Fire Lord’s manhood. His hand was now merely cradling his testicles and tickling the sensitive skin holding them in place. The boy’s middle finger stroked the base of the sac between the two smooth forms.

“You also get pleasure from the destruction and pain you cause others. In this case it’s a more negative kind of pleasure, and the positive influence of your own conscience and guilt aren’t strong enough to hold you back. I’m going to try to meld my energy with yours again, but this time it will be a more direct way.”

Aang released the Fire Lord. The man’s erection twitched slightly, missing the boy’s warm touch.

“I’m going to let the tranquility of my water chakra run through you and hopefully relieve yours of its conflicting pleasures and guilt.”

Aang did another one of his graceful flips and ended up on his hands with his legs in the air and the front of his body facing Ozai. He held this position for a moment until he let himself rest up against Ozai’s body. The Fire Lord remained in his trapped position, bent back and sitting on his legs with his arms stretched out. Now Aang had his hands planted firmly on the ground on either side of Ozia’s legs, while his knees rested on Ozai’s broad shoulders. The Avatar and the Fire Lord both had a clear view of each other’s genitals, and they were able to smell each other’s lust.

“Now we’ll be able to feel each other’s energy at the same time,” said Aang. “This level of intimacy should help you embrace the kinds of pleasures that I have enjoyed without guilt, and you should be able to connect with the peaceful center of my being.”

Aang’s erection pointed down towards Ozai’s face. All Ozai had to do was open his mouth and let it in. It looked so smooth and delicate, yet sturdy and masculine at the same time. He could feel the Avatar’s breath against his thick shaft, and it throbbed and tried to nudge itself forward into the boy’s mouth. The wet tip pushed up against Aang’s lips, leaving a slick layer of precum.

“I want you to feel my energy first,” said Aang after licking his bottom lip clean.

He adjusted his position to make his odd handstand more comfortable. He kept his legs on either side of Ozai’s head, and his erection bounced around with each shift of his body.

“I’m not hurting you am I?” he asked.

Ozai shook his head no, keeping his eyes fixated on what was going on between Aang’s legs. Even though Aang obviously couldn’t see the gesture, he knew that Ozai was fine. The Fire Lord was strong, and having a young boy rest his body on top of him wasn’t enough to strain his muscles.

“Open your mouth,” said Aang.

Ozai hesitated for a moment before he obeyed the Avatar’s request. With their bodies lined up like they were, he was already feeling their swirling pools of energy mingling. It was like a steady rhythm inside of him.

“I want you to feel my energy”, said Aang. “Take in every emotion and allow your own water chakra to be relieved of its tension.”

Even while upside down, Aang was able to thrust his hips forward with ease and grace. He slid himself deep into Ozai’s mouth until his sac nearly pressed against the Fire Lord’s nose. Aang sighed with pleasure and gave Ozai’s penis a kiss to encourage him to explore.

At first Ozai merely let the boy’s erection rest in his mouth. His tongue made no sudden movements, and his lips were loose around the base of Aang’s shaft. The Fire Lord felt the Avatar’s heat begin to flow through him, and the subtle heartbeat in his mouth excited him. Down below, his own erection throbbed in response.

Aang gladly accepted it as an invitation. He quickly took Ozai’s entire cock in his mouth. But like Ozai, he didn’t bob his head or suck on the stiff member. He let himself take in Ozai’s emotions. He could feel the Fire Lord’s energy twisted up inside. Their energy flowed through each other, while their water chakras were used as gateways to each other’s feelings.

Ozai felt the steady rhythm of their energy begin to rush through him like a swift yet soothing stream. He felt illuminated and at peace.


	4. Two Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang tries to unlock another one of Ozai's chakras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I make no profit from this. It was written only for entertainment.

Aang’s head bobbed up and down along with his enthusiastic moans. Ozai closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose, concentrating on the intense warmth between his legs. His guilt for being attracted to this boy, and the Avatar of all people, faded away. He gave into the pleasure he was receiving and felt the Avatar’s pure and vigorous spiritual energy cooling every ember of hate and disgust in his body. Ozai pulled his head back and let the boy’s penis slide all the way out of his mouth, allowing him to moan and growl like the sexual beast he was.

Even as Ozai recognized his own gradual change of heart, Aang sensed that the Fire Lord’s energy failed to flow as freely as it should. Aang stopped his rapid stimulation and wrapped his lips around the base of Ozai’s erection. His water chakra had been cleared of guilt, but the swirling pool was slow and hesitant. Aang pulled his head back and let the large organ slide out of his mouth. It rested against his cheek as he took a break. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment and twisted his neck back and forth, finally noticing the blood rushing down to his head. Ozai’s breathing slowed down along with Aang’s.

“Something’s wrong,” said Aang. “How are you feeling?”

Ozai simply groaned in response.

Aang frowned and pushed himself off of Ozai’s body. He stood on his hands for a moment before airbending through them and gracefully pushing himself back onto his feet.

Ozai watched as the Avatar sat down in front of him. It looked as if he were about to meditate, but he just sat there, looking up at him still trapped in his earth handcuffs. Ozai yearned for the boy’s wet mouth, but at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to return the favor. He thought of the way the boy’s penis felt in his mouth, but it didn’t excite him as much as he had expected. He’d been so aroused by the Avatar’s naked body and the pleasure he’d received so far, but even if he had complete freedom to move as he chose, he wasn’t sure if he had it in him to show the Avatar the extent of his lust. The Avatar could keep his sweet lips wrapped around his cock for as long as he liked, and Ozai would fully embrace it. And yet something in Ozai’s gut or maybe just the back of his mind prevented him from turning this nearly one sided situation into something more.

As Ozai struggled with his returning doubt, Aang stood up.

“I think I know what to do,” he said. “We tapped into your water chakra both physically and emotionally, but there was something that was still keeping it from being fully unlocked. Your earth chakra.” 

Aang circled around Ozai and planted himself behind him. With a sturdy thrusting of his arms and a stomp of his foot, Aang carefully adjusted Ozai’s position. The earth handcuffs were raised up, lifting Ozai from his awkward sitting position on his legs. He was now standing with his arms out at his sides. Aang placed his hand between Ozai’s legs and rubbed his middle finger along the smooth skin between his scrotum and his anus. Aang could feel the Fire Lord’s erection throbbing with the intense beating of his heart. The Avatar placed his other hand on the Fire Lord’s left ass cheek and massaged it. Ozai’s steady breathing was interrupted and became short gasps as he struggled to retain a level of composure, and theses gasps were followed by occasional low growls that almost sounded like whimpers.

“The earth chakra deals with survival and is blocked by fear,” said Aang as he pressed his thumb against Ozai’s clenched opening. “I wouldn’t have thought this was necessary, but it seems that your earth chakra is blocked. Your most basic instincts dealing with survival I guess include having children and keeping your bloodline going. Even with your two children, you’re so obsessed with your royal line that it’s causing you a deep fear that you may not even be aware of. You fear your reign coming to an end. And your body won’t let you fully commit to what we’re doing because it won’t provide you with children.”

Aang adjusted Ozai’s position again, this time making him lean forward until he was on his hand and knees.

“You need to let go of this fear,” said Aang. “Whether you accept Zuko as your son or not, you still have two healthy children. Don’t let these primal instincts confuse your thoughts. Your survival doesn’t depend on reproducing. You’re not an animal. You’re a man.”

“I am the Phoenix King,” Ozai growled.

Aang trailed his middle finger down Ozai’s spine then grasped his firm ass cheeks.

“Not right now,” said Aang. “Right now you’re just a man. And I’m not the Avatar. I’m just a man too.”

“Just a boy…” Ozai muttered.

Aang placed the tip of his penis at Ozai’s opening. He smiled, rubbing his slick glans around his lover’s clenched hole.

“No,” he said. “I think you’ll agree I’m more of a man than a boy.”

Aang slid himself into Ozai. Ozai leaned his head back and grunted. Aang closed his eyes and sighed. He had only gotten half of his erection into Ozai. He took a deep breath and gently pushed deeper into the gorgeous man, savoring every reaction. Ozai’s eyes grew wide as Aang’s entire length squeezed inside of him. Aang sighed again. His voice sounded deeper than usual.

“Feel my manhood deep inside of you,” said Aang. “Let go of your fear. Allow my energy to sooth yours just like before.”

After leaving his full length inside Ozai without thrusting, for nearly a minute, Aang pulled himself out and let his erection rest just inches away from Ozai, whose hole was now opening and closing with bold enthusiasm.

“Tell me that you want it,” said Aang.

“I…want it.”

Aang leaned forward and reached under Ozai. He placed his open palm on the underside of the Fire Lord’s testicles then slid his hand up the full length of his erection. Aang closed his eyes and sighed.

“You’re still focusing on your water chakra, but you can’t free it completely until we deal with your stubborn earth chakra. You have to look deep inside yourself. Find this primal fear. Hold onto it and then release it.”

Aang leaned back and placed himself at Ozai’s entrance.

“Tell me again,” said Aang.

“…I want it.”

“That’s not going to be enough. Accepting that you want another man’s touch won’t do it.” Aang teased Ozai with his plump tip. “You have to admit that you need it. Defy your survival instincts and acknowledge that your fear is meaningless.” Aang rubbed his the length of his cock between Ozai’s cheeks. “Please. Say it.”

“…I…I need it.”

“What do you need?”

“I need…pleasure…”

Aang closes his eyes and breathed slowly, steadying his penis. “That still won’t be enough,” he whispered.

“I need…a man…”

Aang squeezed Ozai’s ass and thrust himself back into him with a surprisingly deep groan. Aang moved his hips back and forth gently, enjoying the way Ozai’s insides squeezed at his burning member.

“Let me drive away your fears. Feel the way I push and pull inside of you. Your energy will continue to flow with mine, if you allow it.”

Ozai willingly clenched around Aang’s manhood even harder and began to gently rock his hips in tune with his. The large man’s erection burned with an intense need for release. It slapped against his flat stomach as if he were an ostrich horse ready to mate.

Aang quickened his pace but kept his steady rhythm. His sac began to slap against Ozai’s. The true sources of their masculinity bounced between their legs almost playfully, contrasting with the more obvious masculinity of their beautiful rock hard bodies. Aang’s ass clenched with each of his powerful and deliberate thrusts. Beads of sweat collected on his smooth skin and glistened like tiny red stars in the light of the comet. Ozai’s mouth hung open almost as if he were hoping for something to plunge its way inside. Each of his breaths had a soft moan hidden beneath it, like he was begging to be heard but too timid to commit fully. 

Aang smiled, continuing to breathe in and out peacefully. Even with the intensity of his passion, the Avatar had an incredible amount of control. “Go on. Tell me what you need.”

“I need…you. I need your cock deep inside of me. I need it!”

Ozai licked his bottom lip as his mouth began to dry out. He noticed Aang’s own moans grew louder and more pronounced. The Fire Lord felt a strange sense of security as the Avatar shoved his manhood into him. It wasn’t submission he was feeling. It was unity. Ozai wanted to please his new lover, and he felt safe in his embrace. He experienced a sudden sense of purpose that he had never known during sex until now. It was different from anything he’d come to know after bedding many women in his time. Whether it was purely for lust or to conceive his children with Ursa, he had always been the driving masculine force. But now he was in a new position that suggested a more feminine role, at least in his mind. He initially felt a sudden loss of control when Aang had penetrated him, but that had melted away and been replaced by this barely describable feeling. There was no fear. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be a female being mounted. He yearned for his lover’s seed, but he didn’t know why.

“You’re not being dominated,” said Aang, as if he could guess that Fire Lord’s thoughts. “And we’re not mating. We’re making love.”

“Love?” groaned Ozai.

“I love you, just as every human being should love another. And this is the most intimate way to show that love, by celebrating life. Sexual intercourse is the beginning of life itself. Even if a new life isn’t created in the process, the ultimate human connection is still there. Two bodies come together to connect two souls. Energies flowing in one stream.”

Aang’s steady thrusting suddenly became faster and more sporadic, losing some of the control he’d shown so far. He leaned over Ozai and grunted along with each forceful push of his body. Their sweaty thighs slapped together loudly, accentuating their fiery lovemaking. Aang pulled his head back and cried out as he filled his lover with his hot lust. Ozai tight hole milked the boy’s member, taking every drop of his seed. After the waves of Aang’s orgasm slowly died down, he moaned the Fire Lord’s named softly into his ear. His thrusts turned to gentle prods, each making an erotic wet sound as he slid through Ozai’s cum filled insides.

Ozai savored the warmth inside of him and wondered if the Avatar had succeeded. Having not been even completely aware of this instinctual fear, Ozai honestly struggled to perceive whether or not he was free of it. All he knew was that he needed this young man. He needed to feel every inch of his body and to embrace him in any way he could.

Aang pulled himself out of his quivering lover. The young Avatar’s penis remained almost fully erect even after climaxing. His entire shaft was covered with his own juices, and a long strand of it stretched between the tip and Ozai’s gaping hole. Aang smiled as he saw the results of his orgasm oozing out of the Fire Lord’s perfect ass.

“That’s the love a man can give you.”

Ozai closed his eyes, almost drifting into a dream. He felt like nothing else in the world could fulfill him in the way the Avatar could, and the image of himself he had held onto for so long almost made him laugh. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He opened his eyes again after feeling the soothing kisses of the Avatar around his wet opening.

“How are you feeling?” asked Aang quietly. But he might as well have been shouting. Everything around them seemed so quiet and peaceful. Aang placed one last kiss upon Ozai’s smooth skin then crawled over to his side. The Fire Lord was still on his hands and knees with his head looking down. His erection had relaxed somewhat. It hung between his legs like a massive anchor. Aang pressed himself close to the man’s side and snuggled against his sturdy shoulder. There they were: the Avatar and the Fire Lord, naked on their hands and knees side by side. They almost resembled a large beast and its young cub; the young cub rubbing his head against the larger beast’s in a sign of love and reassurance. 

Aang didn’t want to force a response, so he waited patiently as he leaned against Ozai. Would Aang’s soothing energybending technique be enough to hold the man’s rage at bay? Or would Ozai eventually come out of his relaxed state and see their love making as something humiliating and vengeful rather than loving and passionate?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment. ^_^


End file.
